Love Runs Out
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Morgan has been feeling these feelings for Greg and has been keeping it to herself as she feels like he longer likes her. She feels like his love for her has ran out. Is she now willing to tell him of her feelings and her fears? Or are those fears actually true? Well she's not sure until she finds out the truth if for her that love runs out or not. One-shot.


**Love Runs Out**

_I took the title from the song Love Runs Out by One Republic. I'm just in love with the song that I thought it be an interesting one shot for our favorite CSI couple Greg and Morgan. Plus please also check out my story Playing in the Dark as it's filled with mystery and twist and turns. Well let's see what's going to happen to the two of them in here. One shot.  
><em>

_**I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun**_

_**I'll be the bright and black that's making you run**_

_**And I feel alright and we'll feel alright**_

'_**Cause we'll work it out yeah we'll work it out**_

_**I'll be doing this if you ever doubt **_

_**'Til the love runs out**_

_**'Til the love runs out**_

Why was Morgan feeling this way? Why did she feel like over the years she has fallen for her co-worker Greg Sanders? Was it because of his love for Vegas history, how genuine, nice, sweet and protective he is? Plus he is definitely cute and that was a plus. But now with her things were to conflicting. Why is it that when she wants to say something to him something always comes up? It's either a case or its Russell or even something else. Something always gets in her way of telling him and she doesn't even understand it.

She feels like it's making her run and run far away. Far away from everything and never come back. She just wants to leave the place. She just wants to get away from everything, from everyone including Greg. She just wants to understand why. But that even gets away.

But then she also gets the feeling that Greg no longer likes her. She remembers when they first met. He flirted with her terribly but she still remembers it to this day. He even got jealous when she was attracted to a male model that was their victim before his life turned around and upside down.

She was walking in the halls of the crime lab and saw Greg in the break room and stopped. She didn't want to face him not now anyway. She is still thinking and over-taking everything. The whole contemplating thing was always hard for her because she never came to the same conclusion. It was always inconclusive. She turned into another hall and opened a door to a broom closet and went in.

She set her back against the wall in there and looked to the ground. She honestly thinks that he no longer likes her. That his love for her has run out. That has disappeared. That it has left her disappointed that her feelings for him are just useless like everything else. She's starting to think that coming to Vegas might not have been a good idea.

She never intended to fall for a co-worker and wondered how it work out or end up. It could have ended badly and caused her to skip town and go to another state. She doesn't want to lose what she has with Greg. I mean she doesn't want to lose him as a friend for if she even tells him how she feels. As she thinks that it might not end well. Why did this even have to happen to her? Why does she have to go through all this pain? It's like everything is rising up inside of her and losing control. That she is no longer there anymore that it's someone else that's taking control. She doesn't know what to do as the love she has is fading away and running out.

Just then the door to the supply closet opened and she saw DB Russell standing there. He looked at her kind of weird wondering what was going on with her. She looked back at him right there aware and knowing that he was going to say something to her.

"What are you doing in the supply closet?" asked Russell to her

"Uh I'm looking for cups and needles." replied Morgan

"For what?" wondered Russell back at her

"Something I'm doing at home. Ah there they are." said Morgan as she grabbed the solo cups and the needles as well "I was wondering where they were."

She held onto the bag of solo cups and the bag of needles and stepped out of the closet with them as she looked at Russell right there. She needed an excuse to get out of there without him knowing that she was thinking of Greg. The cups and needles were perfect as she was using them for a project. It was kind of weird but hey it's something a friend showed her. Plus she was going to bring it in at some point as it takes a while to do as there are multiple steps and a couple of them take weeks at a time.

Morgan then left as Russell continued to look at her as she tightly gripped onto them. She ended up putting it into her locker in the locker room and sat down on the bench really unsure. Why doesn't she feel alright? Is she even having doubts on telling Greg the truth? Well she does know that he likes her but he hasn't shown those feelings lately and she never showed him that she recuperated those feelings.

Another thing that also gets in the way is her co-workers as they constantly joke about the relationship between her and Greg. Sometimes it's even because Greg has feelings for her. They definitely get constantly annoyed by it and also hate it when they say something or joke. It has started to become a running gag in the crime lab and police department. As somehow it reached all the way to Akers, Crawford, Moreno and Mitchell. Somehow they know about the relationship between her and Greg and the jokes that go around. She's just glad that they don't joke about it but other police officers do.

She continued walking in the halls and saw Greg as he looked at her right there. Why does she think that he has lost interest in her? He doesn't flirt with her anymore as he did at first. He was constantly trying to get her attention and jealous. He walked past her as he put his head down right there and continued walking past her.

She feels bad about everything having to hide everything from him for a long time. These feelings she have are real but she never knew if Greg has those same real feelings for her. She always just thought it was something that he would grow out of. It even seems that way to her.

Morgan sighed maybe she has been wrong this whole time as she turned around to see Greg leave the crime lab. It seemed like he was going out to do a case and she doesn't have one yet. She thinks maybe she should just tell him and see where that goes. She doesn't know what's going to happen until she comes out and tells him. It could be for the worse but it could also be for the better. She doesn't know until it's going to happen.

_**Ooh, we all want the same thing**_

_**Ooh, we all run from something**_

_**Oh for God, for fate, for love, for hate**_

_**For gold and rust, for diamonds and dust**_

_**I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun**_

_**I'll be the bright and black that's making you run**_

Morgan got out of the crime lab as she saw Greg in a Denali and leaving the crime lab to go to a crime scene. She stood there not knowing what to do. This might be her only chance. Even if it isn't the best time or place. But she has the nagging feeling inside of her as she stood there. But then she got the courage and started on running towards him.

But as she was running towards him another car came out of nowhere and hit her on the side as she landed on the hood of the car and rolled right off it and onto the ground. The car continued on going as she was lying there on the ground with an arm out and bleeding externally and internally. She was able to grab her cell phone out and take a picture of the car before it left.

She closed her eyes as she heard a car come and a door close. She blacked out from the whole thing as everything became a complete blur on her. It was like she was in complete darkness, couldn't move, felt numb and that her body felt like lead. The only thing she thought she could see were people around her but only in outlines and lights flashing and blinking.

The next thing she knew she opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital in a bed. She looked around and saw Greg beside her right there as he perked up as he saw her awake. She looked at him still really groggy and sore from the car.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" asked Greg

"Sore, in pain, groggy." said Morgan right there

"That's to be expected after getting hit by a moving car." replied Greg

"Do you know who hit me?" wondered Morgan

"No we don't just be glad I saw it happen and that I got the others out. You scared not just everyone but me included." responded Greg right there to her "What were you running for anyway?"

"You." whispered Morgan right there as she looked at him and he looked at her kind of smiling "I've been having feelings for you but I wasn't sure if you did or not because you weren't showing anything for me anymore. I feared that you didn't like me anymore."

"Who said I didn't like you anymore." muttered Greg to her

"You still like me Greg." Said Morgan

"I never stopped. My love for you never ran out." Replied Greg

Morgan lied there on the bed but moved her hand out to Greg's right there and grabbed his hand. She has been so stupid lately by thinking of so many different things about Greg. How he didn't like her anymore? That the crush disappeared as it was only a crush. But now she knows that he was just busy with his own work.

Greg moved closer to the bed and went in and placed his lips onto Morgan's right there as they started kissing. She responded to him kissing her right there so sweetly and kind. Everything disappeared as they kept on kissing but then stopped. Greg looked at her right there as she looked up at him. All that pain and suffering of not saying anything, was totally wrong. Now look at what happened. They kissed.

Greg took her hand right there and smiled as she continued to lie right there on the bed. He stayed with her for not only the rest of the day for the visiting hours. But he came in every day to be by her side until she was finally released and went home. Both of them were happy to be by each other's side and to get rid of the misunderstanding.

_**I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun**_

_**I'll be the bright and black that's making you run**_

_**And I feel alright and we'll feel alright**_

'_**Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out**_

_**And we'll start a fire and we'll shut it down**_

'_**Til the love runs out, 'Til the love runs out**_

'_**Til the love runs out**_


End file.
